


Мелочевка про вареньице

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Мелочевка про вареньице

**1\. всегеи 22 (22%)**

 - Почему мне никто не сказал, что Цуна гей?! – Дино казался взволнованным.  
\- Ты что же это, - полюбопытствовал Мукуро, - не любишь геев?  
\- Да нет… - Дино замялся.  
\- А что глаза забегали? – строго спросил Кея. – Хочешь его растлить, похотливый мустанг?  
\- Эй, не смей растлять мое будущее тело! – возмутился Мукуро и даже достал трезубец, но тут же его отложил.  
Было жарко и лениво – какая уж тут драка.  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь… - Дино вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. – Надеюсь, он хотя бы разборчив в выборе партнеров. Может, ему прочитать общеобразовательную лекцию?  
\- Это обязанность его отца! - отрезал Кея.  
\- Скорее, матери, - добавил Мукуро и снял невидимую пылинку с плеча Кеи.  
Тот отодвинулся, смерив Мукуро раздраженным взглядом.  
Дино посмотрел на часы и демонстративно кашлянул.  
\- Ты не беспокойся, - сказал Мукуро. – Ямамото очень любит это мое будущее тело.  
\- Ямамото? – Кея недоуменно поднял бровь. – Рехей и Гокудера, ты хотел сказать?  
\- О, - беззвучно ответил Мукуро.  
\- Потому что у этого травоядного кинк на платиновых блондинов, - пояснил Кея.  
\- А Реборн-то и не подозревает… - пробормотал Дино, а потом очень коварно заухмылялся.  
Заклятые враги посмотрели на него с легким удивлением.  
\- Так вот он какой, дарк!Дино, - наконец, вымолвил Мукуро. – А то все спелые ягоды крыжовника мягкими губами, белый мрамор нагретого солнцем палаццо и солнечные брызги в волосах.  
\- Да, он такой, - одобрительно кивнул Кея. – Хищный конь в овечьей шкуре.  
Дино просиял и, улыбаясь, потянулся к Кее, но тут же наткнулся на тонфу.   
Кее никогда не было настолько жарко и лениво.  
Дино тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Значит, Цуна…  
\- Да они там все геи, в этой Вонголе, - махнул рукой Мукуро. – Не заморачивайся.  
\- И недисциплинированные пидарасы, - добавил Кея, смущенный тем, что при свидетелях похвалил этого глупого Каваллоне.  
\- Прочитаю-ка я ему все-таки лекцию! – решительно сказал Дино, вставая с кровати. – О морали и сексуальной этике. Кстати, никто не видел мои трусы?   
Мукуро загадочно промолчал.  
Он, разумеется, видел, как Кея запихивает что-то под подушку, но решил его не закладывать.  
Просто Мукуро был идеологическим противником ношения трусов.

 

**2\. всегеи-2 ^ ^**

На самом деле все у этих троих было хорошо.  
Иногда они разрисовывали календарь разноцветными маркерами, иногда бросали монетку, иногда ругались до хрипоты, а иногда просто оказывались вместе, сталкивались на одной горизонтальной плоскости.   
Если учесть, что все трое ходили по одной и той же земле, общая горизонтальная плоскость подворачивалась всегда.  
Мукуро думал об этом прямо сейчас, глядя на острие трезубца, дрожащее у щеки.  
\- Какой ты нервный. И шустрый, как лабораторная мышь.  
Мукуро из прошлого зло прищурился. Черная аура облаком колыхалась вокруг него.  
\- Расслабься, малыш, - подмигнул Мукуро. – Давай пообщаемся. Хочешь мороженое? А торт малиновый? Ну не будь ты таким зажатым, а то девочки любить не будут. Только мальчики.  
А вот это он сказал зря.  
  
\- Привет, Мукуро! Куда летишь? – Дино Каваллоне поймал его за плечо. Мукуро смахнул его руку, даже не останавливаясь. Память того урода из будущего подсказывала, что он сам, Дино Каваллоне и Хибари Кея состояли в одновременной и противоестественной связи. При одной мысли об этом Мукуро чуствовал тошноту. Как же лучше поступить? Захватить тело этого извращенца Каваллоне или пусть он сначала приведет Мукуро к Хибари Кее?  
\- Мне нужно срочно найти Хибари Кею, - сказал Мукуро и улыбнулся насколько мог безобидно. Он всегда был хорошим актером – вот и Каваллоне успокоился и кивнул:  
\- А я как раз к нему собрался.  
Каваллоне шел по коридору базы, уверенно сворачивая на развилках. Мукуро смотрел на его спину и думал, что вообще-то, в теории, если бы он имел склонность к особям своего пола, то мог бы им заинтересоваться: Дино был красивым, веселым и, кажется, достаточно простодушным.  
Но Мукуро было не до секса. Какой уж тут секс, когда прошло целых пять лет, а мир так и не превратился в прекрасное чистое море крови.   
Захватив тела этих двоих, Мукуро начнет все заново.   
\- Какой-то ты сегодня странный, - наконец, догадался Дино.  
\- Сон плохой приснился, - ответил Мукуро. А потом подумал и добавил: - Любимый.  
Глаза Дино чуть расширились; он сочувственно кивнул.  
  
Хибари Кея обнаружился в уютной комнате. Он стоял у окна, в старых джинсах и без рубашки, а в руках у него была лопата.  
\- Как некстати, - сказал Хибари Кея. – Я собирался заняться садом.  
Мукуро рассматривал его торс и думал, что если бы имел хоть какую-то склонность к особям своего пола… Но нет. Можно просто еще раз унизить этого человека и растоптать его гордость. Поставить его на колени, и… и…   
Прекрасное чистое море крови! – напомнил себе Мукуро.  
\- Я же предупреждал заранее, - недовольно сказал Кея.  
\- Мы с Мукуро решили сделать тебе сюрприз, милый Кея, - ответил Дино.  
\- Милый? - Кея очень внимательно посмотрел на Дино.  
\- А почему нет? – пожал плечами Дино. – Милый Кея. Я без ума от тебя.  
Кея прищурился.  
\- Что, в детство впал?  
Пора было с этим заканчивать. Мукуро вытащил трезубец и принял боевую стойку.  
\- Защищайся, ничтожество. Это, конечно, не подвал, но и так сойдет.  
Кея перевел на него взгляд:  
\- Сукин сын. Ты столько лет притворялся, что любишь меня.  
За спиной Мукуро раздался какой-то придушенный звук.  
\- Подержи-ка лопату, Каваллоне, - громко сказал Кея.  
Тонфы вспыхнули сиреневым, ощетинившись шипами. Мукуро ухмыльнулся, переключаясь на Пятый путь…  
А потом что-то ударило его по голове.  
  
Лопата, - подумал Мукуро, приходя в себя. Он попытался пошевелиться, потом огляделся – и увидел, что прикован к кровати.   
\- Это что, твое оружие? – презрительно фыркнул он. – Такое же жалкое, как ты сам.  
Кея неторопливо подошел к кровати. Сел на край.  
\- Я уже и забыл, каким ты был раньше.  
Мукуро вздохнул, закрывая глаза.  
\- Каваллоне сразу догадался, да?  
\- Да.  
К его щеке прикоснулись осторожные пальцы.  
\- Выпусти меня. Ты же меня не боишься, верно?   
\- У меня есть идея получше.  
Мукуро распахнул глаза.  
\- Тебе понравится, - улыбнулся Кея и начал медленно, по пуговичке расстегивать на Мукуро рубашку.   
Не надо, - хотел было попросить Мукуро, но разве Кея его послушал бы? Что делать?  
Кея распахнул его расстегнутую рубашку. Провел по груди, задевая соски, а потом склонился и шепнул на ухо:  
\- Ты такой беспомощный.   
\- Я заполучу твое тело, обещаю, - прошептал в ответ Мукуро. – И я подставлю твою задницу самым мерзким, самым грязным мужикам. А потом выброшу его на помойку.   
Кея выпрямился.  
\- О. Это что-то новое. Ты слышал, Каваллоне?! – крикнул он, оборачиваясь.  
Дино Каваллоне вошел в комнату. На руках он нес тело Мукуро.  
\- Смотри, что я нашел.  
\- Ты предлагаешь… - Кея встал, тут же теряя интерес к жертве.  
\- Оставьте мое тело в покое, - дрожащим от злости голосом проговорил Мукуро.  
\- А тебя не смущает, что он… - Кея поймал свесившуюся руку, покачал ее в ладони, – немного мертвый?  
\- А тебя что, смущает? – удивился Дино.  
Мукуро снова дернулся, выворачивая руки – это было невозможно, недопустимо, а пульт управления временем остался у него в кармане, и если эти извращенцы его найдут, то он никогда…  
  
Тело на руках у Дино зарябило и растаяло.  
\- Извращенцы, - в тишине сказал Мукуро. – Самое главное забыли.  
\- Что именно? – осторожно спросил Дино.  
\- Как он попал сюда из прошлого. Что за устройство лежало у него в кармане. Хотя о чем это я? – Мукуро усмехнулся и подергал рукой, закованной в наручник. – Вы не могли упустить свой единственный шанс.   
Кея посмотрел на Дино. Тот устало закатил глаза – мол, что теперь поделаешь.  
\- Мы точно не можем вернуть другого Мукуро? – спросил Кея. – Он был такой милый. Такой злобный.  
Мукуро дернул рукой сильнее, и Пламя, скрепляющее наручник, исчезло.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул он. – Спасибо, что спасли.  
\- Обращайся, - кивнул Дино.  
  
Мукуро перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Его связь с маленьким засранцем никуда не делась; теперь пришла пора этим воспользоваться и изменить прошлое.  
Вот удивятся Кея с Дино, когда выйдут в город!

 

**3\. всемпорно 26 (22.81%)**

 - Порно? – спросил Дино. – Ну что ты. Порно – это скучно. Я в этом возрасте Рэмбо любил. И Брюса Ли.   
\- Замедленное развитие, - в сторону бросил Кея.  
\- Вот ты сам как считаешь, кто круче, Брюс Ли или какие-нибудь Пламенеющие Киски?  
Мукуро задумался.  
\- А ты что думаешь, Кея? – после паузы спросил он.  
\- Брюс Ли, разумеется, - фыркнул Кея.  
\- Замедленное развитие? – засмеялся Дино и покровительственным жестом потрепал Кею по голове. В следующий же момент он уже катался по кровати, ругаясь и держась за ушибленную ногу.  
\- Я про порно, - Мукуро начал терять терпение. – Ну что вы как дети, я же не просто так спрашиваю!  
\- Я этого порно знаешь, сколько перевидал? – небрежно ответил Кея.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Порно – это скучно. Диск как диск. И ломается так же, как обычная пластмасса. У нас в школе был клуб любителей порнофильмов, правда, они называли себя «Кружок по изучению артхауса». Я к ним как-то раз пришел с инспекцией.   
\- И увидел?..  
\- Это был совсем не артхаус. У них даже Бергмана не было. Тогда я все уничтожил, а лживых травоядных избил до полусмерти.  
\- Эх… - Мукуро тяжело вздохнул. – Толку от вас никакого.  
\- А зачем тебе?  
\- Помните, я недавно летал в Италию с моим будущим телом? В самолете было скучно, а спать не хотелось, и как-то так вышло, что мы заговорили про порно.  
\- Он что, к тебе подкатывал? – помрачнел Дино.  
\- Зря он это, - одновременно с ним сказал Кея.  
\- Да нет, мы просто разговаривали про порно. Савада спрашивал, какое порно мне нравится, предлагал поделиться – у него большая коллекция.  
\- Кажется, мне все-таки нужно поговорить с Цуной по поводу сексуальной этики, - раздраженно сказал Дино, глядя на кнут.  
\- А ты что? – Кея потянул Мукуро за свисающую прядь.  
\- Я сказал, что порно – это скучно. Когда в чем-то не разбираешься, это самый выгодный ответ. Он мне дал вот этот диск…  
Мукуро потянулся к тумбочке, так, что с него сползла простыня. Кея сглотнул – у него внезапно пересохло во рту. Дино обернулся. И очень странным голосом сказал:  
\- Давайте посмотрим его позже.  
  
На следующий день тоже не вышло – Дино с Мукуро включили тв-центр, устроились на диване поудобнее, с чаем и горячими бутербродами, и тут из ванной вышел Кея.  
Кея был в одном полотенце. Да и то непонятно на чем держалось. Точнее, наоборот, понятно.  
Мукуро молча отставил бутерброды. Где-то рядом Дино нажал на паузу и сказал:  
\- Осторожно, у тебя чай переливается.  
  
Кея предположил, что все это – саботаж Каваллоне, который лоббирует интересы Брюса Ли. Решили посмотреть диск без него. Чай делать не стали – вдруг бы опять что-то произошло.   
На первой же минуте дверь открылась.   
\- А, я так и знал! – ответил Дино. – Вот, пиццу принес. Сейчас будем смотреть!  
\- Там на улице… - Кея закашлялся. Мукуро заботливо постучал его по спине и продолжил:  
\- Дождь идет, да? Ты весь вымок. До белья.  
\- Да ну, ерунда, - мотнул мокрой головой Дино и вытащил дымящиеся коробки из пакета. – Ммм, как пахнет!  
\- Тебе нужно раздеться. Срочно, - напряженно сказал Кея.  
\- Выключи этот чертов телевизор, – Мукуро в два шага пересек комнату, подошел к Дино и провел руками по мокрой майке, останавливаясь на ремне.  
  
\- Ну как тебе? – спросил Савада Цунаеси через несколько дней.  
Мукуро отвел взгляд.  
\- Да никак. Все время что-то отвлекало.   
\- Отвлекало? – недоверчиво переспросил Цуна. Кажется, сбывались все его тайные фантазии – Рокудо Мукуро до сих пор был неиспорченным девственником.   
Главное, сейчас его не спугнуть, думал Цуна, только не спугнуть. Кино или луна-парк? А может, ночная прогулка по городу? Новое увлечение – это всегда так интересно!  
  
А порно… Порно – это и правда скучно.

 

 **4\. без косточек 1 (2.56%)**  

Когда Мукуро пришел домой в час ночи, первое, что он увидел – это своих любовников, сидящих на диване в гостиной. А лица у них были такие, что Мукуро почему-то почувствовал себя загулявшим подростком.  
\- Интересно, - светским тоном поинтересовался Кея, игнорируя Мукуро. – Я сейчас чисто теоретически, случись что, кто станет Одиннадцатым Вонголой?  
\- Ты удивишься, - вежливо ответил Дино. – Но я их ближайший кровный родственник подходящего возраста и положения.  
\- Ну и славно, - мирно кивнул Кея.  
Мукуро прошел на кухню, налил себе сока и вернулся.  
\- Гранатовый, значит, - неприятным голосом сказал Кея.  
\- Я слышал, после кастрации мужчины набирают вес, - задумчиво, в никуда произнес Дино. – И еще у них грудь может вырасти.  
Мукуро сел напротив, в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и зевнул.  
\- Мукуро, тебе нравятся жирные мужчины с сиськами? – спросил Кея.  
\- Что вы тут пили? – ответил Мукуро. – Моему будущему телу потребовался иллюзионист. Всего лишь.  
\- Он что, правда такой наивный? – обернулся Дино к Кее.   
\- Даже и не знаю, что сказать… - Кея драматическим жестом указал в угол. – Цветы.  
Мукуро обернулся – в углу, в напольной вазе, стояла охапка бордовых роз.   
\- Красивые, - улыбнулся Мукуро.  
\- Там тебе записка, - равнодушно сказал Дино. – Можешь не вставать. «Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, твой Цуна».  
\- Нет там никакой записки, - поправил его Кея. – Я ее порвал. И смыл в унитаз.  
\- Да ну, - рассмеялся Мукуро. – Мы сидели в этом дурацком ресторане и ждали клиента. Было ужасно скучно. Потом прошлись пешком.  
\- Я так и думал, - сказал Кея, вставая.  
\- Бред какой-то! – возмутился Мукуро. – Слушайте, хватит, надоело, пошли спать.  
\- У меня голова болит, - ответил Кея. – А у Каваллоне критические дни. Дино, ты идешь?  
В дверях Дино задержался и укоризненно сказал:  
\- Знаешь, Мукуро, по всему выходит, что это твое будущее тело хочет поиметь твое тело.  
\- Вот уроды! – пожаловался Мукуро закрытой двери и пошел за чем-нибудь покрепче сока.  
  
Савада Цунаеси всегда был рад видеть Дино Каваллоне. Он его нежно любил – исключительно как брата. Он даже иногда жалел, что Дино ему не родственник. Ведь тот был такой трогательно милый – в те моменты, когда не был охуительно крутой.  
Короче говоря, увидев Дино на пороге своего кабинета, он обрадовался и предложил ему кофе.  
\- Кофе? – рассеянно спросил Дино. – Да, пожалуй. Два кофе.  
\- Два? – удивился Цуна.  
\- Кея, ну где ты там?  
И вот когда вслед за Дино вошел Хибари Кея, Цуна почувствовал – что-то тут не так. Интуиция Вонголы молчала – впрочем, из-за того, что она реагировала исключительно на Мукуро, Цуна подозревал, что была она на самом деле не интуицией, а либидо Вонголы.  
\- У нас к тебе очень важный разговор, - сказал Дино.  
\- Правда? – удивился Цуна. – Я весь внимание.  
\- Забудь о Рокудо Мукуро. Ничем хорошим это не кончится, - голос Хибари казался угрожающим. Да нет, это же Хибари, он все время так разговаривает, - напомнил себе Цуна.  
\- Это очень опасно, - кивнул Дино. – Смертельно опасно.  
Да, Мукуро таким и был – очень, смертельно опасным, и в то же время удивительно невинным. А кто-то тут лезет не в свое дело, - начал раздражаться Цуна, но тем не менее дружелюбно ответил:  
\- Дино-сан, Хибари-сан, я очень ценю вашу заботу, но вы не волнуйтесь. Мукуро хороший!   
Хибари посмотрел на него убийственно – видимо, до сих пор не мог забыть ту историю с подвалом.  
\- Он очень… такой… - Цуна вздохнул и покраснел.  
\- Сукин сын, - выдохнул Хибари.  
\- Кея, - Дино накрыл его ладонь своей. – Цуна, какой он?  
\- Неиспорченный, - потупился тот.  
Хибари растерянно моргнул.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что тут происходит? – медленно спросил Дино.  
\- Кажется, да.  
Они встали и, не попрощавшись, направились к выходу.  
\- А я вот, кажется, нет… - пробормотал Цуна.  
  
Интуиция Вонголы почему-то подсказывала, что Мукуро угрожает серьезная опасность.

 

**5. цвет и применение фломастеров - дело вкуса**  
[  
](http://spicebox.diary.ru/p179888304.htm?oam#more9)

У Рокудо Мукуро выдался выходной, у Хибари Кеи выдался выходной. А вот у Дино Каваллоне выходной не выдался.  
Поэтому он пришел за полночь, покачиваясь от усталости. Первым делом пошел мыть руки – видимо, смывал с них кровь невинных жертв, наркотики и Большие Деньги. Потом потоптался у входа на кухню, душераздирающе зевнул и двинулся по направлению к ванной.  
Там он и заснул.  
И это хорошо, что об него споткнулся Кея – Мукуро мог бы перешагнуть и не заметить, а у Кеи был легкий сдвиг на том, что все вещи должны лежать на своих местах. Правда, понятие «свои места» в его случае классификации поддавалось далеко не всегда.  
Итак, Кея потащил Дино в спальню.  
Вскоре к нему присоединился Мукуро – когда увидел, как Кея тащит Дино в их обитель разнузданной любви, ему почему-то захотелось трахаться. Правда, не вдвоем, а втроем, потому что так было интереснее.  
К тому же вдвоем они сегодня уже трахались – аккурат между «Полицейской Академией-2» и «Пингвинами Мадагаскара».  
План был хорош, но неосуществим. Дино не собирался просыпаться, а при попытке перевернуть его на живот сворачивался в клубочек, обнимал подушку и бормотал: «Ну выключите свет».  
В этой позе он был даже трогательнее котяток и не вызывал вообще никакого желания – разве что желание подоткнуть одеялко.  
\- Кстати, о котятках, - вспомнил Кея. – Ходят лживые слухи, что у него член татуированный. Не ты распускаешь?  
\- Нет, а что, - ответил Мукуро, а потом подумал и оскорбился – все равно делать было больше нечего: - Это ты обо мне так думаешь, да?  
\- А красиво было бы, - мечтательно сказал Кея. – Просто представь.  
Мукуро представил.  
Ничего не подозревающий Дино выбрал очень неудачный момент, чтобы перевернуться на спину.  
\- У меня есть идея! – сообщил Мукуро и достал из-под кровати набор несмывающихся люминесцентных фломастеров.  
  
Кея отогнал от себя мысль о том, зачем Мукуро держит фломастеры под кроватью – сейчас важнее было другое, и он решительно, но осторожно потянул за край одеяла.  
  
Наверное, любой человек, когда-нибудь решивший разрисовать член фломастерами, сталкивался с этой проблемой. Сначала нужно поднять.  
Кея сделал несколько уверенных движений, а потом вздохнул и отодвинулся. А в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Мукуро почему-то разозлился:  
\- Я так не могу! – и мотнул головой в сторону Дино.  
Тот как раз пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, улыбнулся и стал выглядеть убийственно мило.  
Но Мукуро был лишен жалости ко всему милому.  
  
Через полминуты член Дино был вполне пригоден к художественной росписи.  
Через минуту проснулся его инстинкт самосохранения.  
  
\- Блин, щекотно же, отстань… - дорогие друзья прислушались, подозрительно переглянувшись.   
\- …те, - закончил Дино, даже во сне остававшийся дипломатом, и натянул на себя одеяло, чуть не размазав весь рисунок.  
\- Может, его по голове ударить? – деловито осведомился Кея, успевший подхватить одеяло.  
\- Ты что, он же проснется!  
Увлеченные необычным, но захватывающим занятием, они уснули только на рассвете.  
  
А через пару часов усталых живописцев разбудил громкий смех. Дино стоял перед большим напольным зеркалом в чем мать родила и изучал обновленного себя.  
\- А это что за медвежонок?  
\- Это автопортрет, - зевнул Мукуро.  
\- О! – обрадовался Дино. – А это? Тоже автопортрет?  
  
\- Это катакана, - буркнул Кея, зарываясь под подушку. – Написано «Здесь был Хибари Кея».  
\- Они в темноте светятся, – добавил Мукуро. – Ты уже уходишь? До вечера.  
\- Будешь трахать – не буди, - донеслось из-под подушки.  
  
Дино потом рассказывал, что ночью может ходить по квартире, не включая свет – и так все прекрасно видно, а спотыкается он потому что под ноги не смотрит, но кто бы ему поверил.  
А еще позже, где-то через неделю, пошли грязные слухи о том, что у Дино Каваллоне член светится как лампа накаливания.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
